Afraid
by the.super.nova.013
Summary: Newt Scamander wasn’t looking for anything in New York except to get through the city. Rayla Williams went to New York looking for answers about her father. What happens when the magizoologist runs into this mysterious creature? Disclaimer: I do not own FBAWTFT characters or plot, just my OCs.
1. First trip to New York?

**Chapter 1**

The timid looking girl sat on the edge of the ship, holding a newspaper that, if one looked closely, had moving pictures. The headline read 'Where is Grindelwald?' She was posed as if ready to quickly jump away. Her hair blew in her face and she brushed it out of her eyes.

The sound of a click caused her to turn her head. She watched as a wiry man with light reddish-brown hair, wearing a worn blue coat bent down to close the catch to his case. He picked up the case and leaned over it and whisper,"Dougal, settle down now, please. It won't be long." He had whispered it so softly that she wouldn't have been able to hear it... if she were human.

She turned back to view the Statue of Liberty. If one was looking closely to the girl, they would have seen the panic in her eyes. She swung her legs around and jumped to the deck. She picked up her bag and walked to a more hidden area of the deck.

She set down her bag and started to pace and mutter to herself. "What on earth was I thinking?! Why, of all places, the country that uses my kind? This is so not a good place for me to be. You just had to go looking for anything about your dad!" She groaned and ran her hand through her hair. The boat was nearing the dock.

The ship reached the dock and the passengers walked down the gangplank. The girl hesitantly walked down to customs, leaving the ship last. She took a deep breath and put on a small smile, trying to look excited to hide her fear.

She stands behind the wiry man with the case in customs. She rummaged through her bag to pull out her passport and put something else in her coat pocket. She looked up when the customs official called out next. The man in front of her stepped up and handed the official his passport.

She zoned out as the exchange between the two continued, waiting for her turn. She started to listen when the sound of a click reached her ears. She looked down at the man's case to see that the catch flicked open again. She looked up when he closed it again and he said, "Must get that fixed- ah no."

She scoffed quietly as the official asked to look in the case, as he appeared to be suspicious of this man.

The man placed the case on the desk and before sliding it over to the official, discreetly flicked a switch that read, 'Muggle-Worthy.' She smirked, so this man was a wizard.

She frowned. Now that she knew this, she realized that he looked familiar.

Apparently the official was satisfied with what he saw in the case, as he closed the case and slid it back to the man saying, "Welcome to New York." The man said a quick 'thank you' before hurrying away. She looked after him. "Next!"

She stopped looking after the wiry man and stepped up to the official. She handed him her passport. He looked up at her. "British?"

She smiled. "Yes sir."

"First trip to New York?"

"Yes sir."

"Anything edible in your bag?"

"No sir."

"Any livestock?"

"No sir."

"May I have a look?"

She smiled, "Of course."

She put her bag on desk and slid it to the officer. He looked inside to see a few changes of clothing, another pair of shoes, and a few pieces of jewelry.

He nodded satisfied and handed her her bag and passport back. "Welcome to New York ma'am." She smiled sweetly to him, "Thank you."

As she walked away, her excited facade faded the slightest and her fear starting to show again. She quickly walked down a street and saw a house that had been turned to rubble.

She heard a couple of reporters talking about what could have possibly caused this. She turned away when their conversation turned boring, something about one of them trying to stop drinking.

She rolled her eyes and started to turn away when there was a high pitched screeching. The rubble of the building went flying and the invisible force shoots out into the street and cars and people fly to the sidewalk.

The force goes through the street and leaves a long fault in the road. She saw a man walking down the path of destruction that caught her interest. He had dark hair, smart clothing.

She blinked and suddenly he looked different. Blond hair instead dark and looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. She blinked again and he was back to what she saw before. She shook her head and turned around and walked away.


	2. Could be coincidence

**Chapter 2**

As she was walking, she walked past a bank with a big crowd in front. She got closer to the crowd and heard a woman giving a speech. As she listened, she looked around. There was a man behind the woman talking, proudly holding up a banner of hands holding a broken wand in bright red and yellow flames.

She raised an eyebrow. She scanned the crowd and saw the man from the ship, with the worn blue coat and battered brown case. _How odd. First time here and I keep seeing him. Could be coincidence._

She then turned her attention back to the speaker.

"But where there is light there is shadow, friend. Something is stalking our city, wreaking destruction and then disappearing without a trace. We have to fight- join us, the Second Salemers, in our fight!"

The girl scoffed quietly. If she weren't magical, this woman would sound mad.

Suddenly, a man tripped over the case of the man from the ship. The man from the ship helped the man who fell up. The man from the ship started to apologize but the man who tripped brushed it off- but kindly.

"Excuse me!" said the man who tripped as he made it up the steps of the bank.

Apparently the commotion drew the speaker's attention to the man from the ship.

"You, friend! What drew you to our meeting today?" She asked him.

"Oh… I was just- passing.."

"Are you a seeker? A seeker after truth?"

He paused before replying, "I'm more of a chaser, really."

The girl chuckled quietly at the Quidditch reference, especially since this man didn't seem much like a Quidditch player.

The speaker seemed to take that as a answer, because her next statement addressed the crowd.

"Hear my words and heed my warning and laugh if you dare: Witches live among us! We have to fight together for the sake of our children- for the sake of tomorrow!"

She turned her attention back to the man from the ship. "What do you say to that, friend?"

He didn't respond, his attention seemed to be somewhere else before he jolted forward saying, "Excuse me."

He ran up the steps and into the bank. The speaker continued, "Witches live among us!"

This woman is getting annoying. The girl moved closer to the front.

"What's your proof?" she called up.

The speakers attention went directly to her. "Well, friend, have you not heard of the invisible attacker?"

The girl shook her head.

"Nope, I haven't been in the city long."

The speaker nodded, "Well surely you've heard stories of witches?"

She shook her head again. "Nope."

"What about stories from your homeland?"

"Oh, like the fairy tales and bedtime stories? Yeah, I know those. There are kelpies, fairies, elves, werewolves."

"Do you believe them?"

"Not anymore. Sure as a little girl, I'd go looking for fairies. I mean, what little girl doesn't want to see a fairy?"

There were laughs throughout the crowd.

"There are witches here, friend."

The girl scoffed. "Sure, and I'm secretly a siren. No offense ma'am, but you sound like a madwoman claiming witches exist."

The speaker started to reply but the girl cut her off. "And, even if they did exist, why do you hate them so much? What'd they ever do to you?"

The woman opened her mouth and the girl spoke again. "Look, it seems as if you have a grudge against these mythical beings for no reason, and as much fun as this is, I gotta go. If I see you again, it'll be a tad to soon." She walked away as the woman regained her composure.

The girl started to walk down a deserted side street by the bank when suddenly alarms from the bank go off and the man from the ship and the man who had tripped Apparated next to her.

She yelped and jumped back. She hit a wall and cut her left hand. She hissed and looked at the cut. Just a scratch, it'll be fine. Just need to dab up the blood.

The man from the ship heard and turned to face after wrestling a small creature into his case. She quickly shoved her hand in her pocket.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know anyone would be out here."

She waved her uninjured hand. "It's fine. It just surprised me that's all. Was that a Niffler you just put in your case?"

He blinked, "You're a witch?"

She hesitated before answering. "Yes." She nodded to the Muggle cowering by the wall. "Uh, I think you need to Obliviate him."

"Ah, yes, thank you," he turns to the Muggle," I'm awfully sorry about all that-"

The Muggle cut him off, "What the hell was that?!"

"Nothing that need concern you. Now unfortunately you have seen far too much, so if you wouldn't mind- if you just stand over there- this will be over in a jiffy."

The Muggle kind of scoffed and gave a small mock nod and grabbed his case and hit the wizard while he was looking for his wand. The wizard fell back and landed on top of the girl. They heard a faint "Sorry" and running footsteps.

The wizard hurried and got up and helped the girl up. When they had fallen, her hand had come out of her pocket. He looked at it and saw the cut. But that wasn't what shocked him.

It was the golden blood. He looked from her had to her widened eyes. "You're a-"

"Yes, I am. Be quiet about that please. You know what they do to my kind here."

She put her left hand back in her pocket and stuck out her right hand. "I'm Rayla Williams." He shakes her hand. "Newt Scamander."

She smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

He bends over and picks up his case. They started walking to the main street when they saw a woman with dark hair, a hat kind of low of her head, and an upturned collar walking towards them. When they passed her, one on each side, she grabbed their elbows and Disapparated.


	3. What are you doing in New York?

**Chapter 3**

They Apparated into a narrow, bricked up alleyway. There were still sirens going on in the background. They barely had time to get adjusted to the cramped space before the woman who had just abducted them started to question them.

"Who are you two?" Her voice was kind of shrill, as if very stressed. Newt responded before a scared, but angry Rayla could. "I'm sorry?"

"Who are you?"

"Newt Scamander-"

"Rayla Williams. And you are?"

The woman just turned to Newt, "What's that thing in your case?"

"That's my Niffler," he pointed the the mustard that was on the woman's lip, "Say, you've got something on your-"

She interrupted him, "Why in the name of Deliverance Dane did you let that thing loose?"

"I didn't mean to- he's incorrigible, you see, anything shiny, he's all over the place."

"You didn't mean to?"

"No."

"You could it have chosen a worst time to let that creature loose! We're in the middle of a situation here! I'm-"

Rayla was getting annoyed by this woman's shrill voice. It was hurting her sensitive ears. "Excuse me, but did you not just hear him? He didn't mean to let the Niffler loose, and I don't think he 'let it loose'. I think that it got out on its own. Nifflers can squeeze through tight spaces, no matter how small the space is. And they go absolutely _wild_ when they see anything shiny. Also, why am I here?"

The woman turned to her. "I was getting there, Miss Williams. As I was saying, I'm taking you in."

Rayla's eyes widened, immediately understanding. Newt didn't seem to catch on.

"You're taking me where?"

The woman pulled out a ID card. It had her name, Porpentina Goldstein, her moving picture and a symbol of an American eagle saying underneath it was MACUSA.

"Magical Congress of the United States of America." Rayla was trying not to look nervous. Newt, now nervous asked, "So, you work for MACUSA? What are, some kind of investigator?"

"Uh-huh."

Despite her fear, Rayla raised an eyebrow. There was a pause in Porpentina's response, plus, it wasn't a very professional response.

Porpentina stuffed her ID card back into her coat before asking, "Can you please tell me you took care of the No-Maj. And that's why you're here, Miss Williams. You were with Mr. Scamander and the No-Maj."

In unison, both Newt and Rayla said, "The what?"

Porpentina was becoming irritated, "The No-Maj! No-magic- the non-wizard."

Rayla let out a long "Ohhhh."

Newt spoke up, "Oh, sorry, we call them Muggles."

The worry was evident in Porpentina's voice when she asked, "You wiped his memory right?"

She looked at both of them, "The No-Maj with the case?"

Newt and Rayla looked at each other. "Um…"

She was appalled, "That's a Section 3A, Mr. Scamander, Miss Williams. I'm taking you in." Rayla looked absolutely terrified when Porpentina took her and Newt by the arm and Disapparated.

They Apparated across from a big building. Tina dragged Newt and Rayla across the street to the building.

"Come on." She sounded impatient. Newt spoke up, "Er- sorry, but I do have things to do, actually."

"Me too!" Rayla piped up, her voice a little shrill.

"Well, you'll have to rearrange them!"

She forcefully guided the pair through the busy traffic.

"What are you doing in New York anyway?"

"I came to buy a birthday present."

Rayla paused, "Just traveling."

"Couldn't you have done that in London?"

_She's asking him. _They reached the Woolworth Building as he responded.

"No, there's only one breeder of Appaloosa Puffskeins in the world and he lives in New York, so…"

Rayla perked up a bit. "Hey I've meet him. Though he was interested in something else… he thought that'd I could help with a business idea. He also thought that… oh never mind."

She frowned a bit and Newt looked at her sympathetically, knowing what she was talking about. They reached the door.

"I got a Section 3A." Porpentina said to the guard, who immediately opened the door. She turned back to Newt.

"Hey. By the way, we closed that guy down a year ago. We don't allow the breeding of magical creatures in New York."

Rayla rolled her eyes.

"That is _incredibly_ stupid," she muttered under her breath to Newt. He chuckled softly. They walk through the door and the entrance changes from the Woolworth Building to the Magical Congress of the United States of America. They walked up a wide staircase to the lobby.

Rayla gazed around at the huge space with very high vaulted ceilings. There was giant dial with many faces labeled: Magical Exposure Threat Level. The hand pointed to: Severe: Unexplained Activity.

Behind it was a gigantic poster of a witch, who Rayla assumed was the MACUSA president. Porpentina leads the pair to an elevator. The doors of the elevator opened to show a goblin bellboy who greeted Porpentina, "Hey, Goldstein."

"Hey, Red."

Rayla could hear the detest in her voice.

She pushed the pair in.


	4. Let’s see the little guy

**Chapter 4**

"Major Investigation Department."

Red looked at her, "I thought you was-"

"Major Investigation Department! I got a Section 3A."

Red used a long clawed stick to push a button out of his reach. The elevator starts to go down. Porpentina leads the two of them to a large meeting room in the middle of a discussion.

When the group heard their footsteps they all turned to them. Rayla saw the man whom she had seen at the ruined street. She didn't hear the conversation between the president and Porpentina as her attention was on the man. She blinked and he was suddenly blond with piercing blue eyes.

She gasped softly and closed her eyes. When she opened them, he was back to dark hair and eyes. She still couldn't figure out why his appearance kept changing. She refocused on the conversation as the man now turned to her. Porpentina looked humiliated as she said, "Yes, ma'am."

She led them out and Rayla looked at Newt, who appeared bemused. She looked ahead at the elevator as they re-entered it. They descended to a cramped basement room.

There were at least a hundred typewriters clacking away with no one typing on them. There were tubes coming out of the ceiling with little origami rats going up and down them. _They're probably just memos. _

Porpentina leads them to a small corner of the room. Slightly above and in front of the desk was a sign that read: Wand Permit Office. Rayla ducks under the sign slightly while Newt ducks completely under it. Porpentina went behind a desk and takes off her hat and coat.

She appeared to be trying to seem authoritative as she busied herself with papers.

She looked at them, "So, you got your wand permit? All foreigners have to have them in New York."

"I made a postal application weeks ago," said Newt, clearly lying.

"So did I," Rayla spoke kind of softly now.

Newt looked at her curiously. She seemed very nervous now. He felt the need to protect her, now that he knew what she was. Especially in here.

He turned back to Porpentina, who was now sitting on the desk, writing on a clipboard, "Scamander… and you were just in Equatorial Guinea?"

"I've just completed a year in the field. I'm writing a book about magical creatures."

Like- an extermination guide?"

Rayla bristled at that question and frowned.

Newt looked at her before answering, "No, a guide to help people understand why we should protecting these creatures instead of killing them."

Rayla gave him a small smile. He smiled back. The moment was interrupted when a angry shout came from around the corner. "GOLDSTEIN! Where is she?! GOLDSTEIN!"

Porpentina ducked behind the desk, making Rayla snicker softly and amusing Newt. A short, pompous man came around the corner and immediately knows where Porpentina was hidden. "Goldstein!"

Rayla jumped slightly bumped her head on the sign. Newt looked at her with concern and she smiled.

"I'm fine, just a small bump. No harm done."

"Did you just butt in on the Investigative Team again? Where've you been?"

Porpentina awkwardly just said, "What…?"

The man turns to Newt and Rayla. "Where'd she pick you up?"

They look at each other, "Us?" Newt asked.

They look at Porpentina, who shook her head with a desperate look on her face. Neither Newt or Rayla spoke, annoying the man.

He turns to Porpentina, "Have you been tracking them Second Salemers again?"

Porpentina shook her head, "Of course not, sir."

The man from the other room rounds the corner and the short man suddenly straightened, as if trying to appear authoritative in front of this higher ranking man.

"Afternoon, Mr. Graves, sir!"

Graves looks at him, "Afternoon, ah- Abernathy."

Rayla smirks at this, clearly Graves barely remembered Abernathy's name.

Porpentina stepped forward and started to speak quickly, "Mr. Graves, sir, this is Mr. Scamander- he has a crazy creature in that case and it got out and caused mayhem in a bank, sir."

Curiosity written on his face, Graves said, "Let's see the little guy."

Porpentina sighed in relief and placed the case on the desk. Rayla looked at Newt, who looked nervous. She put her hand on his arm and squeezed in assurance. He gave her small, tight smile as the case was opened to reveal...pastries.

Newt looked horrified as he saw the contents. Graves looked confused, but then smirked slightly. He shook his head, "Tina…"

He closed the case and walked away as the trio looked at each other.


	5. Of course there’s a Murtlap in that case

**Chapter 5**

Tina, Newt and Rayla walked down the street, Tina holding the case. Tina is lecturing them for not Obliviating the Muggle. She seemed to be close to tears. "I can't believe you didn't Obliviate that man! If there's an inquiry, I'm finished!"

Newt and Rayla look at each other confused. "Why would you be finished? We're the ones who didn't-" Tina cut Rayla off. "I'm not supposed to go near the Second Salemers!"

Newt suddenly spun around, shocked, looking at a small blue creature with odd wings on its head. Tina followed his gaze, confused.

"What was that?"

He looked back at her, "Er- moth, I think. Big moth."

Tina frowned, not believing him.

Rayla walked a bit ahead, to see a huge crowd in front of a ruined building. There were people shouting, rushing out of the building and a policeman trying to get a statement.

Rayla looked back a Newt and Tina, "Look at this…"

They move to the edge of the crowd, walking around it. Rayla listened as the cop talked to the crowd.

"Hey… Hey- quiet down- I'm trying to get a statement!"

A mom was talking hurriedly to the cop, "I'm telling it's a gas explosion again, I ain't taking the kids back up there until it's safe!"

The cop looked at her, "Sorry ma'am- there ain't no smell of gas."

A hobo, clearly very drunk steps up to the officer saying, "It warn't gas- hey officer, I seen it! It wuzza- gigantic- a huge hippopotto-"

Rayla saw Newt slip his wand from his sleeve and point it at the hobo. She looked at Tina, who missed it, because she was staring at the building. The hobo finished his sentence, "-gas. It was gas."

The crowd shouts in agreement. Tina seemed to have caught sight of something else.

Newt decided to take advantage of the distraction and grabbed Rayla's wrist. He led her into the ruined building. They enter the Muggle's room and stop, staring.

Everything, the furniture, a wall, was destroyed. There were huge footprints on the ground. Rayla knelt down next to one, examining it.

She looks up at Newt, "You have a Erumpent in that case? What else have you got in there?"

He didn't answer her, as he had heard groaning from the corner and he had knelt down to examine the Muggle lying there.

They suddenly hear Tina calling for them. Newt jumps back from the Muggle and to his case.

Rayla brought out her wand casts a Repairing Charm. The room is fixed just before Tina entered the room.

Newt is sitting on the bed, with is case on his lap, and he clicked the latches shut right as Tina entered.

She looked at Newt in horror as Rayla slipped her wand back in her pocket. She turned to face the Muggle lying unconscious in the corner and looked at the bite that was his neck.

_Murtlap, of course there is a Murtlap in that case. _Rayla didn't even hear the conversation going between Newt and Tina. The Muggle moaned and Tina whirled around.

She dropped the Muggle's case and rushed to the injured Muggle, shoving Rayla out of the way. Rayla landed on her butt, glaring at Tina. Newt helped her up and lead her to the door.

Just before they reached it, Tina screamed and they spun around. The Murtlap had ran out from under a cabinet and attacked Tina. It had tried to latch onto her arm. Newt grabbed it by the tail and wrestled it into his case.

"Mercy Lewis, what is that?!"

Rayla winced at Tina's shrill voice. If she's going to keep shouting like that, I'm going to go deaf. Newt glanced at Rayla before turning to Tina.

"Nothing to worry about. That is a Murtlap."

The Muggle, unnoticed by the trio, opened his eyes. Tina looked at Newt accusingly.

"What else have you got in there?"

The Muggle sat up and recognized Newt, "You!"

Newt looked sheepish and said, "Hello."

Tina rushed to the Muggle, "Easy, Mr…?"

"Kowalski… Jacob."

Tina shook Jacob's hand.

Newt raised his wand, ready to Obliviate him. Tina jumped in front of Jacob, her arms out protectively. "You can't Obliviate him! We need him as a witness."

Rayla scoffed, "Sorry, but didn't you just yell at us the whole _length of New York_ for not doing it in the first place?"

Tina shot a glare at her, "He's hurt! He looks ill!"

Rayla and Newt glance at Jacob. "He'll be fine. Murtlap bites aren't serious." Newt said. Tina looked at him in disbelief as Rayla spoke up, "You sure? That is a more severe reaction than I've ever seen, or heard of really."

Newt looked at Jacob, "You're right, but if were really serious he'd have…"

Tina looked at him, "What? What would he have?"

"Well, the first symptom would be flames out of his anus-"

Rayla snickered, trying to cover it with a cough, while Jacob looked shocked and out of sorts, furrowing his brow, and Tina looked horrified.

"This is balled up!"

Rayla spoke up, "Eh, it'd last 48 hours, at most."

"I can keep him if you want me to-" Newt started to offer.

"Oh, keep him? We don't keep them! Mr. Scamander, do you know anything about the wizarding community in America?"

Newt looked at Tina, "I do know a few things actually. I know you have rather backwards laws about relations with non-magic people. That you're not meant to befriend them-"

"That you can't marry them. Which is utterly ridiculous, if you ask me. Also, what happens to the families of muggle-borns?" Rayla interrupted.

Tina just looked at the both of them. "Who's going to marry him? You're all coming with me-"

Rayla glared at her, "Do you realize how rude that is?" Tina ignored her.

"I don't see why you need us to come with you-" Newt started. Tina tried to lift the partially conscious Jacob before looking at the two others.

"Help me!"

Newt and Rayla look at each other.

"Well…" Rayla hesitated. Newt looked at her and they both hurried forward and helped.

Jacob was really confused now. "I'm- I'm dreaming, right? Yeah… I'm tired. I never went to the bank. This is all just some big nightmare, right?"

Tina let out a small sigh mixed with a groan. "For the both of us, Mr. Kowalski."

The four of the Disapparated. The photo of Jacob's grandmother shook and fell to the ground, revealing the Niffler in a hole behind the picture.


	6. Are you alone?

**Chapter 6**

Tina lead Newt, Rayla, and Jacob down a street, now dark. Tina and Newt were trying to keep Jacob steady while Rayla hung back, nervous. She was barely listening as Tina gave directions.

"Take a right here."

Rayla just followed them. She was so lost in thought, she ran into Newt when they stopped in front of her. Newt let go of Jacob and grabbed her arms to steady her.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"It's alright," he responded.

He quickly went back to helping Tina keep Jacob steady. Rayla stared at Newt for a second. Her skin tingled where Newt had grabbed her and there were butterflies in her stomach. She quickly turned to Tina.

Tina looked at the house across the street from behind the truck she stopped them at. She turned to look at the trio behind her.

"Okay, before we go in, I'm not supposed to have men on the premises."

Newt took a small step back, discreetly grabbing Rayla's wrist also, "In that case, Mr. Kowalski and I can easily seek other accommodation-"

Tina grabbed Jacob's arm and sharply tugged it toward the house after her.

"Oh no you don't!"

Newt and Rayla follow her.

"Watch your step."

The four of them quietly tiptoe up the stairs. They reached the first landing when the landlady called up to Tina.

"That you Tina?"

The group froze, Newt, Rayla and Jacob waiting for Tina to respond.

"Yes, Mrs. Esposito!"

"Are you alone?" suspicion in the landlady's voice.

"Always alone, Mrs. Esposito!" Tina sounded exasperated, as if always asked this.

They enter Tina's apartment. It was.. homely. An iron working on its own in the corner, clothes drying by the fire, the clotheshorse turned kind of clumsily. There were magazines scattered around. A blonde witch stood in a silk slip, supervising the mending of a dress.

Jacob stared at her, clearly thunderstruck with the beautiful girl. Newt didn't even notice, and for some reason that made Rayla happy. Clearly impatient to leave, Newt looked out one of the windows. The blonde witch looked at the group.

"Teenie, you brought men home?"

Rayla scoffed. _Course she'd mostly be interested in the guys._

Tina looked at her sister, "Gentlemen, Ms. Williams, this is my sister. You wanna put something on Queenie?"

Queenie appeared unconcerned about her lack of modest clothing.

"Oh, sure."

She waved her wand at the dummy with the dress and the dress ran up her body. Jacob watched this display, completely dumbfounded.

Rayla rolled her eyes. Tina started to tidy the house. Queenie turned to her sister.

"So who are they?"

Tina waved to Newt and Rayla, "That's Mr. Scamander and Ms. Williams. They've committed a serious infraction of the National Statue of Secrecy-"

"They're criminals?" Queenie's tone made it seem that she was impressed.

"-uh-huh and this is Mr. Kowalski, he's a No-Maj-"

"A No-Maj? Teen, what are you up to?"

"He's sick, it's a long story, Mr. Scamander has lost something, and Ms. Williams and I are going to help him find it."

Jacob suddenly staggered back a bit, sweaty and pale. Queenie rushes to him as Tina hovered, both worried. Jacob fell back onto the couch as Queenie started to talk.

"You need to sit down honey. He- he hasn't eaten all day. And- aw that's rough- he didn't get the money he wanted for his bakery. You bake honey? I love to cook."

Newt had started to watch Queenie, with an interest that seemed purely scientific. He spoke up, "You're a Legilimens?"

Queenie turned to him. "Uh-huh. But I always have trouble with your kind. Brits. It's the accent," she turned to Rayla, "and I can't read you mind at all."

Rayla smirked, "Well, I always have a mental block up. Please excuse me if I want to keep my privacy and don't like my mind breached."

She smiled sweetly. Queenie smiled back. Jacob seemed to have caught up with the idea that Queenie can read minds.

"You know how to read minds?"


	7. We’re not going to poison you

**Chapter 7**

Newt looked out the window, Rayla joining him this time. A Billywig flew past the window. Rayla glanced at Newt. He was clearly nervous in here and was anxious to find his creatures.

Tina set the table as Queenie started to cook the meal. Rayla slowly moved to the door, wanting to get out, needing to leave. She listened to the sisters talk.

"Hot dog.. again?"

"Don't read my mind!"

"Not a very wholesome lunch."

Jacob, who seemed to be a tiny bit terrified, but more fascinated, walked with a slight stagger, to the table and sat down.

Newt walked past Rayla, grabbing her wrist, handing her his case in the process, and reached for the doorknob. Suddenly Queenie spoke, not even looking up from her cooking.

"Hey, Mr. Scamander, Ms. Williams, you prefer pie or strudel?"

The trio in the kitchen looked at the two of them.

Rayla handed Newt his case back and shuffled awkwardly, "I don't- I don't have a preference."

Newt, embarrassed, took his hand off the doorknob, "Neither do I."

Tina stared at the duo, confrontational, but hurt showed on her face more. Queenie turned to Jacob, beaming, "You prefer strudel, huh, honey? Strudel it is."

Jacob grinned and nodded excited and very enthusiastic. She waved her wand and sent raisins, apples and pastry into the air. The ingredients wrapped itself neatly into a cylindrical pie, baking immediately, completed with fancy decoration and a dusting of sugar.

Jacob took a deep breath in, he seemed to be in heaven. Tina lit the candles on the table. Tina looked at Newt and Rayla, who were both standing awkwardly by the door.

"Well sit down Mr. Scamander, Ms. Williams, we're not going to poison you."

Jacob sent a quick and subtle glare, nodding to the empty chairs, willing them to sit down.

Rayla glanced at Newt. He seemed charmed by the situation. She smiled slightly and grabbed his hand.

She tugged him lightly to the table. She went to sit down in the empty chair by Queenie, but Newt quickly set his case down by the empty chair at the end of the table and pulled the chair back for her.

She smiled at him as she sat down. He pushed it in and sat down himself. Queenie smiled to herself. She knew what Newt was thinking, what Rayla was, but more importantly, what he felt towards Rayla.


	8. I am not flirting

**Chaper 8**

The five of them sat around the Goldstein's table eating. One of the catches on Newt's case flicked open. He reached down and pushed it shut. Jacob was looking better after he had eaten.

Newt, Rayla and Tina were sitting quietly while Jacob and Queenie were talking. Mostly Queenie as she read Jacob's side of the conversation in his mind. They seemed to be getting along great.

"The job ain't that glamorous. I spend most days making coffee and unjinxing the john. Tina's the career girl. Nah. We're orphans. Ma and Pa died of dragon pox when we were kids. Aww… you're sweet. But we got each other."

"Could you stop reading my mind for a second?" Queenie's face fell. Quickly he added, "Don't get me wrong, I love it."

Queenie giggled, delighted.

"This meal, it's insanely good. This is what I do, I'm a cook and this is, like, the greatest meal I have ever had in my life."

Queenie laughed, "Oh you slay me! I ain't never really talked to a No-Maj before."

Jacob leaned forward, chin in his hand, "Really?"

Queenie and Jacob gaze into each other's eyes. Newt, Tina and Rayla all sat uncomfortably with the clear flirting between the two.

Queenie suddenly sat straight up.

"I am not flirting."

Tina looked embarrassed, "I'm just saying, don't go getting attached, he's going to have to be Obliviated," she turned to Jacob, "it's nothing personal."

Jacob was now looking pale and sweaty again, though it looked like he was trying to keep it together so he looks good for Queenie. She looked at him with concern, "Oh, hey, you okay honey?"

Newt got up briskly from the table and awkwardly stood behind his chair, "Miss Goldstein, I think Mr. Kowalski could do with an early night. And besides, you, Rayla and I need to be up early tomorrow morning to my Niffler, so-"

"What's a Niffler?" asked Queenie.

Tina looked exasperated, "Don't ask," she headed to another room, "okay, you guys can bunk back here," she turned to Rayla, "you can stay out here on the couch or on a cot in the room with these two," she said gesturing to Newt and Jacob.

"Cot."

"Re-really? Okay then. Come on."

Newt and Jacob were tucked into twin beds, Newt facing the wall, pretending to sleep, Jacob sitting up, reading a wizarding book, bewildered by it. Rayla lay on the cot, slightly uncomfortable.

Tina entered the room, wearing patterned blue pajamas, carrying a tray of cocoa, which is stirring itself. Jacob stares captivated by the magic.

"I thought you might want a hot drink?"

Tina handed a cup to Rayla, then Jacob. She turned to Newt, who kept feigning sleep. Tina, frustrated, placed, almost slammed, the cup into the bedside table. Jacob decided to try to help Newt feel friendlier, "Hey, Mr. Scamander," he held out his own cup, "Look, cocoa."

Newt still doesn't move from his spot.

Tina, clearly irritated, exited the room, "the toilet's down the hall to the right."

Jacob, being the friendliest in the room, "Thanks…" he gets a glimpse of Queenie in a demure dressing gown, "very much."

The moment the door closed, Newt jumped out of bed, still wearing his blue overcoat, which Rayla has become quite fond of in such a short time. He placed his case on the ground, opened it and climbed inside. Jacob let out a sound between a small scream and a high pitched gasp.

Rayla chuckled, "No way!"

She climbed in after him. Jacob stared at the case in disbelief. He could hear Rayla's amazement. "Oh my god!"

Newt's hand appeared from the case, beckoning Jacob to come in. Jacob was breathing heavily, still trying to process all this information. Newt's hand came up again, impatient.

"Come on."

Jacob composed himself, got out of the bed, and started to climb into Newt's case. However, he got stuck at his waistline had tried to squeeze himself through. The case bounced up and down with his efforts to squeeze in.

"For the love of.."

With one last jump, Jacob disappeared into the case, which snapped shut after him.


	9. That’s quite personal

**Chapter 9**

Jacob came crashing down the steps entering the case, colliding with various objects as he did. He found himself in a small wooden shed, containing a cot, a variety of tools, a desk and quite a bit of equipment. On the desk, there was an old typewriter and a pile of manuscripts. Newt glanced at Jacob, "Will you sit down?"

Jacob collapsed onto a crate.

"That's good. Where's Rayla?"

Newt ignored the question and moved forward to examine the bite on Jacob's neck, just a quick glance.

Rayla entered the shed through a small door, grinning widely. Newt headed to his small workstation in a quick stride noticing the smiling girl. He smiled at her, feeling glad that she loves this as much as he does.

"Ah, that's definitely the Murtlap."

"Was there any doubt about it?" Rayla questioned.

He smiled slightly, continuing, "You must particularly susceptible. See, you're a Muggle. So our physiologies are subtly different."

He busied himself at his workstation. Rayla walked to the desk and picked up one of the manuscripts.

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Nice." She flipped through it, "I could help you with, you know-"

Newt glanced at her, "Uh, yes. That'd be great."

Rayla smiled and continued to read through the manuscript. Newt took the poultice he had made and rapidly applied it to the bite on Jacob's neck.

"Oww…"

"Stay still. Now that should stop the sweating," he handed Jacob some pills, "and one of those should sort the twitch."

Jacob was hesitant to take the pills, but shrugged and swallowed them. Newt, who had removed his waistcoat, undone his bow tie, lowered his suspenders and taken off his vest, picked a meat cleaver and cut up a chunk of meat from a large carcass, then tossed them into a bucket. He handed it to Jacob.

"Take that."

Jacob looked disgusted. Rayla tried not to laugh at his face. Newt, not noticing this, had his attention on a small spiny cocoon, which he slowly began to squeeze. As he did so, the cocoon produced a luminous venom, which Newt collected in a glass vial.

"Come on…"

Jacob leaned to the side, trying to get a better view of the cocoon.

"What you got there?"

"Well this, the locals call "Swooping Evil", not the friendliest of names. It's quite an agile fellow."

As to demonstrate, Newt flicked the cocoon, which unraveled, dangling from his finger. Rayla's face lit up with excitement and curiosity.

"I've been studying him. And I am pretty sure his venom could be quite useful if properly diluted. Just to remove bad memories, you know."

Suddenly, Newt threw the Swooping Evil toward Jacob. The creature burst from its cocoon, revealing a batlike, spiky, colorful creature, and it howled in Jacob's face before Newt called it back.

Jacob recoiled quite dramatically, whereas Rayla was laughing with delight at the sight of the beautiful creature. Newt was smiling, this was clearly his idea of a small joke.

"Probably shouldn't let him loose in here though."

Newt opened the door of his shed and walked out. Rayla followed, practically bouncing.

"Come on!"

Jacob, startled, slowly followed the duo out.

The place was huge. Each of Newt's creatures had its own perfect, realized habitat. Jacob stepped into this world, spinning slowly, amazed.

Newt and Rayla stood at the nearest habitat, a bit of the Arizona desert. They were gazing up at a magnificent creature, a Thunderbird.

One of its legs was raw and a little bloody. Rayla, who stood a bit farther back then Newt, motioned Jacob to stand next to her. As the Thunderbird flapped its wings, the habitat filled with rain, thunder and lightning. Newt used his wand to create a magical umbrella.

"Come on, come on. Down you come. Come on."

The Thunderbird slowly came down and landed on a rock in front of Newt. The rain disappeared and was replaced with bright, hot sunshine.

Newt put his wand away, grabbing a handful of grubs from his pocket. He stroked the Thunderbird with his free hand. Rayla took a tentative step closer.

"Oh, thank Paracelsus. If you'd have gotten out that could have been quite catastrophic. You see, he's the real reason I came to America. To bring Frank home."

Rayla took another step forward, and Jacob also took a step. As Jacob got closer, the Thunderbird started to flap his wings, agitated.

"No, sorry stay there. He's a wee bit sensitive to strangers. Here you are. Here you are."

"If he's sensitive to strangers, why is Rayla able to get closer?"

Newt looked to his left, where Rayla was now standing. Her face was one of awe, wonder and admiration. The Thunderbird turned to face her, and Newt got ready to calm him down.

But he allowed Rayla to pet him, seemed quite happy with it too. Newt's face broke into a grin. "I guess she's a special case."

Newt and Rayla smiled to each other.

"He allows me to be so close because he accepts me as a magical creature also."

Jacob furrowed his brows, confused, "Are you?"

"Yes. But I'm not telling you what I am. That's quite personal."

She took a step back.

"He was trafficked, you see. I found him in Egypt, he was all chained up. Couldn't leave him there, had to bring him back. I'm going to put you back where you belong, aren't I Frank. To the wilds of Arizona."

Newt's face was full of hope, expectation and affection. He hugged Frank's head. Then, grinning he tossed the grubs into the air, Frank flew into the air to catch them, Newt looking on with pride. He turns, shouting in a animalistic roar.

Newt moves past Jacob, taking the bucket of meat. Rayla followed him, Jacob stumbling behind them, Doxys buzzing around his head.

Behind them a giant dung beetle rolled a large ball of dung, adding it to a pile. Newt roars again. Jacob hurried toward the sound, finding Newt and Rayla in a sandy moonlit habitat.

"Ah, here they come."

Jacob approached somewhat tentatively, "Here who comes?"

"The Graphorns."

Rayla looked at him, shocked.

"Graphorns?! I thought they were extinct!"

Newt looked at her with a small smirk.

A large creature came charging toward them, built like a large tiger, with tentacles at its mouth. Jacob screams and tries to get away, but Newt grabbed his arm, stopping him, "You're all right. You're all right."

Rayla currently looked like a child on Christmas morning, which made Newt smile.

The Graphorns stopped and one moved closer to Newt. He stroked it, "Hello."

Its tentacles wrapped itself around Newt's shoulders, embracing him.

"They're the last breeding pair in existence. If I hadn't managed to rescue them, that could have been the end of Graphorns- forever."

A young Graphorn went right up to Jacob and licked his hand, and continued to circle him curiously. He cautiously reached out and stroked its head.

Rayla approached the youngest of the Graphorns and it jumped onto her. She laughed and played with it. Newt watched them, pleased with the people he'd chosen to share his world with.

"All right."

Newt tossed a piece of meat, and it was chased and eaten by the Graphorn which was previously checking out Jacob. Jacob walked up to Newt, "So what, you rescue these creatures?"

"Yes, that's right. Rescue, nurture and protect them, and I'm gently trying to educate my fellow wizards about them. Rayla?"

Said girl was getting up from her playtime with the youngest Graphorn.

"Hold on!"

She ran up and caught up to them. Newt led them up a small ramp of stairs.

"Come on."


	10. I don’t think I’m dreaming

**Chapter 10**

They entered a cave that lead to a bamboo wood. Newt walked ahead calling out.

"Titus, Finn, Poppy, Marlow, Tom?"

They neared a tree that housed said Bowtruckles. Newt had produced another and holding him in his hand.

"He has a cold. He needed body warmth."

Rayla smiled as Jacob went 'aw'.

Newt extended his hand holding the Bowtruckle toward the tree. The others in the tree clicked when they saw the one in Newt's hand.

"Right, on you hop."

The tiny Bowtruckle didn't want to leave Newt. He clutched his hand and Newt tried to place him in the tree.

"See he has some attachment issues. Now come on Pickett. No, they're not going to bully you. Now come on."

Newt finally gives up and puts Pickett on his shoulder. "All right. But that is exactly why they accuse me of favoritism."

He turned and saw an empty, hanging nest. He frowned slightly.

"I wonder where Dougal's gone."

From a nest sitting on the ground nearby there are chirping sounds that caught Newt's attention.

"All right, I'm coming. I'm coming, Mum's here, mum's here."

Rayla smiled at his soft and caring way with these creatures.

Newt reached into the nest and scooped up a baby Occamy.

"Ah, hello. Let me take a look at you."

Jacob walked up next to him.

"I know these guys."

Newt glanced at him, "New Occamy, your Occamy."

Jacob looked momentarily shocked. "What do you mean? My Occamy?"

"Yes, do you want to..?"

He gestured to him in asking if he wanted to hold it.

"Oh wow. Yeah, sure. Okay."

Newt began to feed the other Occamys as

Jacob held the baby gently in his hands. He moved to stroke its head, but jerked his hand back when it snapped at him.

Rayla stepped toward him.

"Don't do that. Their eggshells are made of silver, so they're incredibly valuable, you see? So their nests tend to get ransacked by hunters and they to defend themselves early."

Jacob nodded, "Okay."

She held her hands out, "Er, can I..?"

Jacob handed it to her and she held it for a second before handing it to Newt.

In a croaky voice Jacob spoke up as he looked around him.

"Mr. Scamander?"

"Call me Newt."

"Newt… I don't think I'm dreaming."

Amused, Newt glanced at him. "What gave it away?"

"I ain't got the brains to make this up."

Rayla chuckled to his left. Newt looked slightly intrigued and flattered. He spoke to Jacob.

"Actually, would you mind throwing some of those pellets in with the Mooncalves over there?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Just over there."

"Bugger. Niffler's gone. Of course he has, little bugger. Any chance to get his hands on something shiny."

"I think you mean paws."

As he headed in the direction Newt had pointed to, Newt turned to Rayla.

"Uh, I'd like to show you something, if you'd like."

She nodded eagerly. He took her hand and led her down a little ways. He stopped and turned around to face her.

"Wo-would it be okay if I covered your eyes before we get there?"

She raised an eyebrow, but because of sheer curiosity she nodded. He moved behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

She felt her heart beating faster at his touch and closeness to her.

He led her a little more before stopping and lifting his hands from her eyes. She blinked her eyes open and gasped in delight.

"It's Scotland! I've always wanted to go there. That's where my parents were from."

She saw a habitat that looked just like the moors of Scotland. She and Newt stood at the water's edge. A horse-like creature lept from the water and dove back in.

"You have a Kelpie?!"

She turned her head to look at Newt, who was watching her reaction closely.

"Oh, uh yeah I do. He was quite difficult to get in here though. It's just that I'd heard you mention kelpies to that second Salem woman."

She laughed, "You heard that?"

He couldn't help but smile too. Her smile and laugh was infectious.

"I might've."

She smiled, but after a second her smile fell and bit her lip, hesitating to say what's been on her mind.

"You know, honestly, you seem so familiar. You went to Hogwarts, right?"

"Er, yes. I was in Hufflepuff."

It came to her.

"Oh yeah! You were the Hufflepuff who was friends with Leta Lestrange. You took the fall for her when she did that experiment."

He looked at her.

"You know that it was Leta's?"

"Yeah, I saw it happen, plus you never seemed like a person to ever harm a creature in any way. I think that's why I trust you so much after just meeting you."

He smiled at her, but a question came to his mind.

"Wait, if you knew who I was, why did you never talk to me?"

She smiled and shook her head, "If I'm going to be honest, Leta Lestrange scared me."

He laughed, "I think that she makes plenty of people feel that way."

She nodded, "Yeah." A beat. "You know, it's easy to talk to you."

She turned completely and faced him. They were really close and her heart was beating fast. She could feel his breath.

When the two were going to lean in, a cold wind came and hit them. She shivered. "What is that?"

Newt looked in the direction of Jacob.

"Oh no."

He took off in the direction to Jacob, Rayla close behind.


	11. Where is Central Park?

**Chapter 11**

Rayla slowed when she reached a billowing curtain, showing a snowscape, emitting a cold wind. When she came in, she quickly processed the scene in front of her.

Newt stood a few feet from Jacob, who was in front of a black mass suspended in midair. An Obscurus. And Jacob was reaching out to touch it.

Newt stopped him.

"Step back," he sharply told Jacob, who jumped and did so.

"Jeez."

"Step back."

"What's the matter with this?"

"Jacob, he said step away, and you really should," Rayla cut in, a bit gentler.

"What the hell is this thing?" He asked.

"It's an Obscurus."

Rayla took a step forward, and the Obscurus swirled faster and tried to get to her and she stepped back. The black mass calmed down.

Newt turned away and headed back to the hut.

"I need to get going, find everyone who's escaped before they get hurt."

The trio entered another forest.

"Before they get hurt?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"Yes Mr. Kowalski. See, they're currently in alien terrain, surrounded by millions of the most vicious creatures on the planet."

"Humans," Rayla finished for him.

Newt stopped in front of a large savanna enclosure, Rayla next to him, studying the large enclosure and knew what must live here.

"So where would you say a medium-sized creature that likes broad, open plains, trees, water holes- that kind of thing- where might she go?"

"Maybe a bit bigger than medium-sized." Rayla added.

"In New York City?"

"Yes."

"Plains? Ah- Central Park?"

"And where is that exactly?"

"Where is Central Park?"

"Yes Mr. Kowalski, it's not like we've been here before," Rayla said.

Jacob seemed hesitant to help.

"Well look, I would come and show you, but don't you think it's kind of a double cross? The girls take us in, they make us hot cocoa.."

Rayla scoffed, "And when they realize you've stopped sweating, they'll Obliviate you in a heartbeat."

Jacob looked at her confused. "What does 'Bliviate' mean?"

"It'll be like you wake up and all memory of magic is gone," Newt explained.

Jacob's face fell, "I won't remember any of this?"

"Nope. None of it. Not me, not Newt." A beat. "Not Queenie. All of it, gone."

He considered the information.

"All right, yeah, okay, I'll help you."

Newt picked up a bucket.

"Come on, then."


	12. This is not going to end well

**Chapter 12**

The three of them walked along a deserted street, headed to Central Park. The shops around them were full of expensive jewelry and Rayla couldn't help but examine the gems.

She leaned against the window to get a closer look at a necklace. It's intricate design drew her to it. The chain was short and the multiple small diamonds rested along the chain, causing them to twist and sparkle in an enchanting way.

Newt laughed softly at her actions.

"Rayla, are you coming?"

She looked over at the two men, waiting for her, then back at the necklace longingly.

"Yeah, I am."

She tore herself away from the necklace and jogged over to join them. The three of them continued on. Newt scanned the cases for any small movements as they walked in an awkward silence before he decided to fill it.

"I was watching you at dinner. People like you, don't they, Mr. Kowalski?"

Jacob, clearly surprised, slightly stumbled over his words.

"Oh, well, I'm- I'm sure people like you too, huh?

Casually Newt replied, "No, not really. I annoy people."

Rayla lightly bumped him. "Not true. I like you. You don't annoy me, either."

A light blush grew on his cheeks as he smiled slightly. "Oh."

Jacob smiled at the banter between the two. They clearly liked each other, but neither would admit it. Newt cleared his throat, "So, why did you decide to be a baker?"

"Well, because I'm dying in that canning factory. Everyone there's dying. It just crushed the life outta you. You like canned food?"

"No."

Rayla gagged in disgust, making her companions laugh.

"Anyway, me neither. That's why I want to make pastries, you know. It makes people happy," he looks to the right, "We're going this way."

They all head to the right.

"So did you get your loan?"

"Er, no. I ain't got no collateral. Stayed in the army too long apparently. I don't know."

"You fought in the war?"

"Of course I fought in the war, everyone fought in the war. You didn't fight in the war?"

"I worked mostly with dragon, Ukrainian Ironbellies, Eastern Front."

Rayla gasped, "Dragons? I've always wanted to see one in person."

Newt suddenly stopped, looking at an earring on a car. He looked downward, diamonds littering the ground, leaving a trail to a particular shop.

Crouching slightly, Newt slowly moves to the shop. He creeped past some windows, when something catches his eye. He takes a step back and looked into the window. There he saw the Niffler with jewels on his little arm, trying to pass off as a jewelry stand.

Panting, the Niffler looks at Newt, who is staring at the creature in disbelief. The two of them make eye contact. The Niffler suddenly takes off, rushing further back into the shop, away from Newt.

Newt whips out his wand and points it at the window.

"Finestra."

The window shattered, allowing Newt to jump inside and start chasing after the furry thief.

Jacob and Rayla watch from the street. Jacob, nervous, because to someone who didn't know what was really happening, it appeared that Newt was robbing the store. Rayla was greatly amused by the whole scene.

Newt and the Niffler were hanging onto opposite sides of a chandelier as it swung wildly.

"This is not going to end well."

Jacob nodded in agreement.

A latch on Newt's case flicks open and a roar came from the depths of the case. Jacob looked at it fearfully as Newt and the Niffler climb a case that falls, landing on the window. The two of them freeze, watching as a crack crawled across the window.

Jacob took a deep breath and closed the latch. At the same moment, the window burst open, the jewelry case, Newt and the Niffler tumbled to the ground.

The Niffler immediately took off. Thinking fast, Rayla drew her wand and pointed it at the Niffler.

"Accio!"

Seemingly in slow motion, and the Niffler flew back to them, jewelry flying out of its pouch. The three of them move through the flying jewelry to grab the Niffler.

Having seen the shiniest display yet, the Niffler grabbed a lamppost while passing and flung himself to the magnificent display.

Newt cast a spell to the window, turning the class to a sticky jelly and finally catching the adorable trouble maker.

"All right, happy?"

He pulled the Niffler from the window.

"One down, two to go."

He starts to shake jewelry from the Niffler's pocket. Rayla turned her head slightly. "What's that sound?"

Police cars pull up and aimed their guns at the three of them.

Jacob threw his hands up in surrender and pointed down the street.

"They went that way officer."

"Do you really think they're going to believe that? We're covered in jewelry for heaven's sake!"

"Hands up!"

The Niffler poked his head out from the confinement of Newt's coat and squeaked. An officer noticed him. "What the hell is that?"

Jacob looked to the left, his face contorted in terror.

"Lion."

In unison the officers looked over and aimed their guns down the street.

Perplexed, Newt and Rayla turned to look also and saw a lion stalking toward them.

"You know, New York is considerably more interesting that I'd expected."

"Agreed."

Before the cops could look back, Rayla grabbed the two men and Disapparated.


	13. This better work

**Chapter 13**

Newt, Jacob and Rayla rushes through the park. While they were crossing a bridge, an ostrich tore past them, seeming to run for its life.

They heard a loud rumbling noise causing Rayla to raise an eyebrow and look at Newt.

Newt doesn't notice as he is pulling out a helmet and handing it to Jacob.

"Put this on."

Jacob looked at him, confused.

"Why would I have to wear something like this?"

"Because your skull is susceptible to breakage under immense force."

Newt runs off, followed closely by Rayla. Looking terrified, Jacob puts on the helmet and runs after the two.

They stop in front of the half-empty zoo. The outer walls at the front were destroyed and there was a pile of rubble at the entrance.

Another roar echoed around the brick walls. Newt pulls out a breastplate that matched the helmet on Jacob's head.

"Okay, if you just pop this on."

He stood behind Jacob and fastened the back.

"Okay."

"Now, there's absolutely nothing for you to worry about."

"Tell me, has anyone ever believed you when you told them not to worry?"

"My philosophy is that worrying means you suffer twice."

Rayla nods, contemplating this.

"Smart. And, for the record, I'd believe you if you told me not to worry."

Newt smiled at her. He picked up his case and the three of them made their way over the pile of rubble.

A loud snort comes from within the zoo.

"She's in season. She needs to mate."

"Well, clearly, the way she's advancing on that poor hippo. She's like, four times the size of him!"

Newt chuckled quietly as he brought out a small vial of liquid. He used his teeth to pull out the stopper and spit it to the side, dabbing a tiny bit of the liquid on each of his wrists.

Jacob and Rayla look at him.

"What is that? It's not the most… pleasant scent."

"Erumpet musk. She's mad for it."

"This better work."

Newt passed the still-open vial to Jacob and walked slowly to the Erumpet. He placed his case on the ground and slowly opened it. He then began a mating ritual, which consisted of a series of grunts, wiggles and groans.

The Erumpet turned to him, now more interested in Newt then the hippo. They circle around before Newt rolled and the Erumpet copies him. As she did so, she moved nearer to the open case.

"Good girl… come on.. into the case…"

Jacob took a whiff of the musk, and as he does so a fish flew through the air, hits him and spilled the musk on him.

He turned to see a seal sitting there, almost smugly.

"Shoo!"

The seal waddled off.

"Uh oh."

Jacob turned at the sound of Rayla's voice, to see the Erumpet on her feet and looking directly at him.

The Erumpet charged towards Jacob, bellowing loudly. Jacob runs away as fast as he can, crying out.

Newt drew his wand.

"Repar-"

But before he can finish casting the spell, a baboon takes his wand and runs off with it.

"Merlin's beard!"

"You might want to get that!"

Rayla brings out her own wand, "Repairo."

The walls of the zoo repaired themselves as Newt attempted to get his wand back.

There was a loud bang, causing Rayla to turn around and witness as the baboon flew backwards.

"I'm so sorry."

"Just grab your wand!"

She grabbed his hand and took of to where Jacob and the Erumpet ran off too.

They run down a hill, seeing Jacob and the Erumpet sliding around the ice. Rayla looks to her side to see Newt gone. She looks back at the ice and saw Newt there, case open, sliding athletically to the Erumpet.

With the Erumpet just a few feet from Jacob, Newt manages to get the Erumpet back in the case. Of course, she did give Jacob a little gift before being swallowed by the depths of the case.

Rayla saw the two men shake hands and Apparated down to them.

"Two down, one to go. In you hop."

The three of them climb into the case, one by one. Once the case closed, Tina rushed around the corner and sat on it, closing the latches.


	14. Please don’t hurt her

**Chapter 14**

Tina enters the MACUSA building and rushes to a great hall, unbeknownst to her full of wizarding world leaders. Her goal was to present Newt and his case full of creatures to Madam Picquery and redeem herself.

All heads turn to her as she enters the hall.

"Madam President, I'm so sorry to interrupt, but this is critical-"

She stops, now realizing what she just walked in on.

"You better have an excellent excuse for this intrusion, Miss Goldstein.

"Yes- I do. Ma'am, yesterday a wizard entered New York with a case. This case full of magical creatures, and- unfortunately- some have escaped."

"He arrived yesterday? You have known for 24 hours that an unregistered wizard set magical beasts loose in New York and you see fit to tell us only when a man has been killed?"

"Who's been killed?"

"Where is this man?"

Tina steps forward, sets the case if the floor and knocks on the lid. She takes a step back. After a couple seconds, the lid creaks open. Newt sticks his head out, slowly climbing out, Rayla and Jacob close behind him.

Rayla took a glance around and her breath caught in her throat. The faint smile that had been on her face seconds before fell into an expression of fear.

Newt reached over and gripped her hand protectively. She shuffled closer to him, clutching his hand just as tightly.

"Scamander?"

"Oh-er- hello, Minister."

Newt closed the case and pulled Rayla slightly behind him.

"Theseus Scamander? The war hero?"

"No, this is his little brother. And what are you doing in New York?"

"I came to buy an Appaloosa Puffskin, sir."

The minister raised an eyebrow.

"Right. What are you really doing here?"

Picquery noticed Jacob.

"Goldstein, who is this?"

Nervously, Tina rushes through her words, "This is Jacob Kowalski, Madam President, he's a No-Maj who got bitten by one of Mr. Scamander's creatures."

Instant murmurs ripples through the crowd.

Newt leaned to whisper in Rayla's ear, "Run, you have to get out of here."

Newt and Rayla look up at the floating image of a man.

"My God."

"Merlin's beard."

"You know which of your creatures was responsible, Mr. Scamander?" A delegate questioned.

"No creature did this… don't pretend. You must know what that was; look at the marks…that was an Obscurus."

Rayla slowly backed out and out the door in the commotion Newt had caused.

"You go too far Mr. Scamander. There is no Obscurial in America. Impound that case Graves!"

"No- give that b-"

"Arrest them!"

Graves paused and looked over them.

"Weren't there four of you?"

Tina and Jacob looked around and saw now sign of Rayla. Newt just let out a breath of relief.

Rayla was walking slowly from the hall, looked over her shoulder, and ran straight into an Auror.

"Who are you?"

From the hall there was a shout, "Find that girl."

The Auror looked over her.

"That's you isn't it? I'm going to get a raise."

He points his wand at her and a spell hit her, chains wrapping around her wrists and binding her hands behind her.

She let out a cry of pain. Ignoring her, the Auror turned her around to take her back to the hall. He froze when he saw the chains on her wrists glowing red-hot against her skin. He hesitantly touched the chains, but felt no heat.

"My God. I better be getting a raise now."

He pushed her all the way back to the hall.

"Madam President, Mr. Graves, you might want to see this."

He shoved Rayla to her knees next to Newt. Newt looked her over and saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What is it Jones?"

"I caught the girl trying to sneak away from the hall, and well, you might want to check her chains."

Curious, Graves walked behind Rayla and inspected her chains. He then stood and walked over to Picquery, whispering something in her ear.

Newt's breath was caught in his chest as he watched the two whisper. He then looked at Rayla.

"I'm goi-"

"Take them to the cells. And take the girl to processing."

Rayla let out a whimper. Aurors came behind Newt, Tina, Jacob and Rayla. The one who was escorting Rayla started to drag her in another direction, and Newt started to freak out.

"No, don't take her! Don't hurt her! You're going to kill her! Please don't! You don't have the right to do this! She didn't do anything wrong! Please just leave her alone! Rayla!"


	15. You’re going to have to let me go

Chapter 15

Graves sat at a table across from Rayla.

"Rayla Williams. Your name sounds familiar."

"Don't know what to tell you."

"You do. You're just choosing not to."

"Maybe."

He brought a folder and put it on the table.

"Let's see. Robert Williams. Nationally: Scottish. Marital status: married to Alison Williams. Children: wife pregnant. Blood status: Fairy," he put the folder down, "or as I've heard many prefer, Fae."

Rayla sat motionless and stared at the folder. Graves closed it and tapped it.

"This was 40 years ago and yet.." he pushed an old picture of a man in his late 20s towards her, "Robert Williams appears to be your father and you're only in your early 20s. How is that possible?"

Rayla leaned forward.

"We have our ways."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No."

Graves sighed and waved his hand.

"Finish her up in prep and put her in one of cells until they're ready for her."

Jones pulled her up and dragged her to another room.

An hour later, he brought her down to the cells. Newt looked up as they approached. Rayla wouldn't even look up from the ground as Jones shoved her into the cell next to them.

He closed the cell door, locked it and walked away. As soon as he turned the corner, Rayla let out a pained sob. She curled up on her side, her back to the three in the other cell.

Newt moved to the bars separating them.

"Rayla… please look over here. Please."

She slowly sat up and turned. The tears staining her cheeks became visible as she looked at him. She moved to him, reaching with her hand, but brushed against the bar. It glowed red, and she jerked her hand back in pain. Newt wordlessly reached through the bars and grabbed her hand. He looked at her wrists and saw the burns. He pushed up the sleeves of her coat and saw the iron bands circling her wrist. He quickly pushed up the other sleeve, seeing an identical band on the wrist. His hand rested on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry. I should never of-"

"Never what? It's my fault I'm here. I shouldn't of come to America. I knew what they did to my kind. But the need to find out about my parents was stronger than my self-preservation. You do not need to apologize. I should probably be the one apologizing anyway. I let myself get close to you, even though I knew this was most likely going to happen."

"How could you have known? You didn't know that you'd get arrested. You didn't know that you were going to meet a man who-"

"I fell for."

He froze at her words, shocked. She looked at their hands, which were intertwined.

"I came to New York looking for answers. I had accepted the fact that I was probably going to get caught and die. But I never expected to meet the person I wanted to get to know more than anything in school, but was to afraid to even talk to. I never expected to get so close with him within the span of two days. I didn't come here expecting to- to fall in love. And now, I'm never going to see you again."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she breathed in shakily. Wordlessly, Newt lifted one of his hands to her face and wiped away her tears. He lifted her head gently, causing him to look at him. There were tears staining his own cheeks as he started speaking.

" I came to New York just to pass through to free a Thunderbird. I never expected to stay longer than a day or two. And I never expected to meet the most amazing girl. I feel for you. And I _can't_ lose you. I won't let them hurt you."

"How? How are you going to do that? You don't even know where they're going to take me. Nor do you know what is going to happen to you. Newt… you're going to have to let me go."

Jones came back, unlocking Rayla's cell.

"Come on. Time to go."

Newt stood, "No, you can't do this to her."

Rayla stood behind him and grabbed his hand.

"It's ok Newt."

He turned to face her, "No, it's no-"

She cut him off by pulling his face close to the bars and pressing her lips to his. She ignored the bars burning her cheeks.

Jones grew impatient and strode into the cell and pulled Rayla away. He dragged her down the hall, ignoring Newt's cries.

Tears falling from her eyes as watched him fall to his knees, unable to contain his sobs.

"Good-bye Newt."


	16. Please wake up

A/N Sorry it took sooo long to get this chapter out, I got a little distracted with work and other stuff. Thank you so much for reading my story! Enjoy!

She was dragged through a maze of hallways, leading deep into the MACUSA. Jones led her into a room with a simple metal chair and a rolling table beside it. On the chair was a hospital gown.

A man walks in wearing the clothes of a doctor. He looked Rayla up and down and then pointed to the gown on the bed.

"Put that on please."

She walked over to it and picked it up.

"This is what you give me, really?"

"Just put it on!"

When she still didn't move, the man got even more frustrated.

"Why aren't you changing?"

She looked at him, glaring a little.

"Aren't you going to give me somewhere to change. You know, privately?"

"No."

She frowned as she relented and changed into the flimsy gown. She turned to him, arms folded.

"What now?"

He pointed his wand at her.

"Petrificus Totalus."

She gasped as the spell hit her. Even though it didn't affect her as it would a normal witch, it caused her to collapse onto the chair, unconscious. He looked over her, as he got the desired result.

He summoned a box of small glass vials and set it on the table next to the chair. He then muttered a spell and one of the vials few up and hovered next to her, under her heart. After the vial had settled a small hole appeared in her chest and with every beat of her heart a drop of her golden blood fell into the vial.

After 15 minutes, the vial was full and the process stopped and he repeated the spell, starting it all over again.

By the third vial, her heartbeat had slowed significantly, but she was still alive.

When the fourth vial was full, and the man was about to start it over again, the door behind him burst open and Newt ran in. He pointed his wand at the man and shouted "STUPIFY!"

The man flew back, knocked out. Newt rushed to Rayla's side and checked her pulse. When he didn't feel one at first he got worried.

"Please, please, please still be alive."

After an agonizing minute of nothing, there was a beat. He let out a breath of relief.

"Thank Paracelsus. You're alive."

He looked at the table and saw the four vials of her blood. He thought for a minute before grabbing them and placing them in his pocket.

Queenie walked in and saw Newt's kneeling figure next to an unconscious Rayla.

"You found her. Is she… alive?" she asked.

Newt nodded and she sighed in relief.

"Can you carry her? You two need to get in the case with Tina and Jacob."

"Yeah, I can do that."

Queenie set the case down and opened it for him. He carefully picked up Rayla and slowly made his way down into the case. He set her down on the cot. Queenie closed the case and picked it up.

Tina and Jacob came rushing into the shed. When they saw Rayla they both felt relief rush over them.

Jacob moved toward Newt.

"She's alive, right?"

"Uh, yes. I believe she's in a state called Fae Sleep, but I don't know much about fairies so I don't know what to do."

He sounded defeated, for the first time not knowing what to do with a magical creature, especially one he has feelings for. Tina stepped up to him, not sure what to say.

"Do you have any extra clothes? We should get her out of that hospital gown."

"Er, yes. I have an extra shirt. It's over there."

Tina grabbed the shirt and gently ushered the boys out so she could privately change Rayla's clothes.

After she finished, Tina came out. Newt went back in and sat down on a crate next to the cot. He grabbed Rayla's hand with both of his.

"Rayla, please wake up. I don't know how this works, but wake up please. We need you. I need you."

After nothing happened for the next few minutes, he breathed out in defeat. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. He then let her hand go and got up and walked out of the shed.

After another few minutes Queenie came down and joined them. Newt had isolated himself, sorting some feed. The other three conversed in hushed tones.

They heard the door creak, and heard a weak voice.

"Newt?"


	17. Gesundheit

**Chapter 17**

Newt's head shot up and he quickly turned in the direction of her voice. He dropped the feed he was holding and slowly took a few steps toward the shed, but stopped, afraid to actually go and see if she was actually okay.

With a shaky voice, he called out, "Rayla?"

He held his breath as he waited for a response.

"Newt? Where are you?"

"Over by the Thunderbird."

He heard light footsteps and he moved to them. He rounded a corner and froze. There she stood, staring at him. He never realized how small she was until now, seeing her in his shirt.

The hem went a little below her knees and she had rolled the sleeves up so she could use her hands.

In that moment, he realized that he really liked seeing her in his shirt and how strong his feelings were for her.

Her face broke into a huge smile, causing him to smile also. She ran to him and instinctively he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug the moment she reached him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she had an equally tight grip on him.

After holding each other like that for a few minutes, Newt loosened his grip and looked down at her. She followed his motion, and looked up.

"Please don't ever, ever do that to me again."

"I won't. I promise."

And with that promise, he leaned down and kissed her. Without any hesitation she kissed him back.

After they pulled away to breathe, they put their foreheads together and stayed like that for a moment.

"Where's everyone else?"

"They're, uh, over by Frank."

She reluctantly pulled away from the safety of Newt's arms.

"As nice as this is, I should probably go see the others sometime also."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

She moved to go, but Newt remembered something and stopped her. She turned back to him, confused. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the four vials he grabbed.

"I uh- took these when I found you."

He reached his hand out toward her, and she looked down at the vials.

"My blood."

Newt nodded. She thought for a minute and grabbed them from him, placing them in the pocket of the shirt.

"I know what I want to do with these. Now let's go."

He grabbed her hand and she smiled up at him. He led her over to the other three. They all had relieved smiles and Queenie was the first one to rush up to her and give her a hug, causing her to let go of Newt's hand.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you're alright. It would've been awful if it turned out any other way."

Jacob was close behind Queenie.

"Thank God you're alive."

"I see you've been able to keep your memories."

Jacob chuckles, "Yeah, for now."

Rayla smiles and gives him a hug also.

Tina slowly came up.

"I-I'm sorry. If I hadn't been so wrapped up with making things right for my job then maybe-"

Rayla cut her off with a hug.

"It's fine. You didn't know."

Tina hesitantly hugged her back, but smiled softly.

Rayla let go of Tina and reached into the pocket, pulling out three of the vials.

"Before we do anything else, I have something for you, except for Jacob, sorry."

She held out the vials of blood. Newt looked at her in confusion.

"Why-"

"Because you three are who I trust most with this."

Queenie and Tina looked at them, confused.

"What's happening?" Tina asked.

Rayla handed her one of the vials, "I'm giving you some of my blood that was taken."

"Why?"

Rayla handed the other two to Newt and Queenie.

"Fairy blood gives witches and wizards a magical increase. You just put the blood on your wand. That's why fairies used to be hunted and still are in America."

Newt, Queenie and Tina looked touched.

Queenie gave her another hug. "Thank you for trusting us with this."

"Of course. Now, about those creatures that are loose, which one we got left?"

"Dougal, my Demiguise."

"Those can turn invisible. How on earth are we going to find him?"

"Gnarlak!"

They all looked at Tina with confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Gesundheit."

"What, no. Gnarlak, he was an informant of mine when I was an Auror. He used to trade magical creatures on the side-"

Newt cut it, catching on to what she was saying, "He wouldn't happen to have an interest in paw prints, would he?"

"He's interested in anything he can sell."


	18. Is that what I think it is?

**Chapter 18**

Tina led the group down a hidden ally down a small flight of stairs. There were various objects scattered about. The stairs seemed to lead to a dead end. There was a doorway that looked like it had been bricked up and covered with a poster of a debutante wearing an evening dress and looking at herself in a mirror.

Tina and Queenie stood in front of the group, right by the poster. They raised their wands and transformed their clothes to flapper party dresses. Rayla, followed their example and turned the shirt she was borrowing from Newt into a similar flapper dress. She smiled timidly, somewhat embarrassed by the new outfit. Queenie looked at Jacob, a cheeky smile adorning her face.

Newt smiled at Rayla, and also sensing the need for a more formal attire, pointed his wand at his hanging bow tie, and it tied itself. Jacob looked at him, jealous of the magic.

Tina stepped towards the poster, the eyes of the debutante following her movements. Tina knocked slowly, four times. A hatch opened where the debutante's eyes were, revealing the suspicious gaze of a guard.

The guard seemed to think them alright and opened the door to let them in. They all stepped through the threshold and saw a low-ceilinged speakeasy. It appeared that this was a gathering place for the New York magical criminal community. There were wanted posters all over the wall.

Rayla heard a jazz singer in the background. She sat at a table with Tina and Newt. She zoned out as they talked about something to do with Tina's job, or rather, the lack of the job she enjoyed.

Suddenly she heard Queenie whisper to Jacob, "It's him."

She looked in the direction that Queenie was looking in and saw the goblin in question. He was smartly dressed, which wasn't very common among goblins. He eyed the group as he walked.

He came and sat at the table with Rayla, Newt and Tina. A house-elf brought him a drink as he examined Newt.

"So- you're the guy with the case full of monsters, huh?"

"News travels fast. I was hoping you'd be able to tell me if there have been any sightings. Tracks. That sort of thing."

"You've got a big price on your head, Mr. Scamander. Why should I help you instead of turnin' you in?"

"I take it I'll have to make it worth your while?"

"Let's consider it a cover charge."

Newt pulled out a handful of Galleons and slid them across the table to Gnarlak, who barely acknowledged them.

"MACUSA's offerin' more'n that."

Newt pulled out a Lunascope and set on the table. Gnarlak basically scoffed at the beautiful instrument.

"Lunascope? I got five."

Newt searched his pockets and pulled out a glowing red egg that looked to be frozen.

"Frozen Ashwinder egg!"

Gnarlak leaned forward, interested.

You see- now we're- wait a minute- that's a Bowtruckle,right?"

Newt put a protective hand over his pocket as Pickett retreated.

"No."

"Ah, come on, that's a Bowtruckle- they pick locks- am I right?"

"You're not having him."

Annoyed, Gnarlak stood to leave.

"Well, good luck gettin' back alive, Mr. Scamander, what with the whole of MACUSA on your back."

"All right."

Gnarlak turned back, victorious. Rayla looked at Newt in shock as he started to bring Pickett out.

"Wait!"

The two men and Tina looked at her. Rayla looked right at Gnarlak.

"What if I could make you a better offer?

"It'd have to be something much better than something that can-"

He stopped as Rayla reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out the remaining vial of her blood.

"-is that what I think it is?"

"A vial of Fae blood."

She set it on the table and he immediately snatched it up.

"Oh yeah.." he glanced at Newt,"Somethin' invisible's been wreakin' havoc around Fifth Avenue. You may wanna check out Macy's department store. Might help with what you're looking for."

In a soft voice, Newt said, "Dougal."

He then looked at Gnarlak once more.

"Right, one last thing. There's a Mr. Graves who works at MACUSA. I was wondering what you knew of his background."

Gnarlak looked at Newt for a few beats, as if considering answering him, then says, "You ask too many questions, Mr. Scamander. That can get you killed."

Suddenly, a house-elf dropped a crate of bottles.

"MACUSA ARE COMING!"


	19. Are you two coming?

Chapter 19

Tina jumps to her feet, angry, "You tipped them off!"

Gnarlak just stared at them and chuckled menacingly, then says, "And I'm getting a heavy bounty for turning in a fairy."

Newt and Tina glared at him and Rayla grabbed Newt's hand, but the glare she gave him was one of the scariest things Gnarlak had ever seen.

"You don't deserve anything that you have. Anything at all," she growled at him.

Suddenly, Jacob was there casually saying, "Sorry, Mr. Gnarlak-," and punched Gnarlak in the face. Queenie looked a little too happy for the current situation. "-reminds me of my foreman!"

Rayla suddenly became aware of the chaos taking place in the bar, loosening her grip on Newt. He suddenly ducked under the table and grabbed something. Newt quickly stood back up and grabbed Rayla and Tina, who was holding Queenie, who grabbed Jacob.

Jacob snatched a shot of gigglewater and knocked it back. He let out a loud giggle and the group Disapparated.

They appeared down the street from Macy's department store, where Gnarlak had told them that the creature they were looking for might be.

They all started to head into the store, when Newt stopped Rayla. She gave him a questioning look. He took her hand and placed something in it. She looked at the small object.

"This is- I gave this to- this is my blood, the vial I gave to Gnarlak. How-?"

"In the, uh, chaos, it must've slipped from his grip. I found it under the table. I figured he shouldn't have it."

She smiled at him then gave him a hug.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Jacob leaned out of the store.

"So, are you two coming?"

**A/n: So sorry this chapter is so short, but there wasn't much more I wanted to put in this one bc I want the rest of this part of the story in the following chapter(s). On another note, would any of you be interested in a short story about Rayla's backstory and my version of Fae history? If so, just know that know that it might take awhile for me to get it out, possibly after this book. **


End file.
